mr_love_queens_choicefandomcom-20200223-history
Stage 2-1
Stage 2-1 is a story stage of Chapter 2: The Meet-Cute Conspiracy. Script Cinematic The light of the sunset descends upon a deserted alley, beautiful and quiet. I walked alone there. I didn't know where the place was, or why I was there, and I failed to find an exit even after a long walk. The alley seemed endless. ... Somehow, I felt something '''strange' as I turned my back,'' A sharp dagger '''stabbing' from behind! The blade reflected the golden light of the sunset!'' I was about to panic when a breeze blew the scene away. In the pure white dream, a ginkgo leaf slowly floated in and landed on my palm. Story Expand for script. *I wake up from a dream. *A breeze rustles the curtain, letting in the morning sunshine. All is quiet and bright. *'MC': Phew... It was a dream. *I patted my chest, trying to calm down. But the strange feelings didn't go away completely. *'MC': Ever since that car accident happened, I haven't had that dream from my childhood... *'MC': Have I been having too many dreams recently? *'MC': These past few days, I've always felt a little uneasy... *But I mustn't dwell too much on strange dreams. After all, I have a studio to save... *Thinking of the funding withdrawal made me think about what happened that day at LFG. *Two days ago. Loveland Financial Group. *I couldn't help standing up instantly. *'MC': ?! You! *'Goldman': (In despair) Sir, this is the head of MC Company. She's here about the funding withdrawal. *I gathered myself, but there wasn't time to overthink it, so I just started explaining. *'MC': Actually, the last episode of Miracle Finder got a great response. *'MC': I was hoping you might reconsider pulling funding... *'Victor': Why should I do that? *'MC': Because... We did a fantastic job on that last episode... *I don't know why, but Victor seemed to chuckle a bit when he heard that. *'Victor': Listen carefully: I won't save you a second time. *Then, Victor kept walking straight toward his office. *'MC': Wait! Please give me a second, I'll break down the last show's performance for you. *'MC': And we'll make more great shows. Please reconsider the withdrawal! *To no avail. His steps didn't slow down for even a second. *If I give up now, everything is over! *Is there really nothing I can do? *I took a deep breath and rushed forward through the crowd to Victor. *No matter how anyone may scoff at me, if I give up now, there will be no chance at all! *'MC': Since LFG was founded, it has focused heavily on real estate, finance, and electronics. *'MC': But there's been a strategic shift toward culture, notable the acquisition of Coordinate Entertainment. *'MC': Now, LFG has shown great caution in investing in the film industry, and most importantly... *'MC': TV is monopolized by state-owned companies. It's hard for private ones to get traction. *'MC': Our studio is small, but we've had a long-term partnership with Loveland TV. *'MC': MC Company has built this up over a decade! If it goes bankrupt, all that is gone forever! *'MC': Loveland City is the heart of culture. Investing in us is by far the best choice! *Slam! The door of the CEO's office slams shut right in my face. *I stopped and panted, with my mind a total blank. *How... could this... *Is that really it? *'Goldman': Leave now, please. *'MC': No way... If I leave, the investment... *After all the shouting and running, my heart is still racing. *I did everything I could, but it didn't do a bit of good. *All of a sudden, all the grief washed over me. Choice 1: Hold Back Anger= *'MC': You think you're so great... *I was so angry that I started to film "Evil Greed: the Indictment of an Unscrupulous CEO" in my mind. *At about halfway through the rough cut, the door to the CEO's office suddenly opened. *'??': Goldman here, move up the meeting with the CEO of B.S. *'??': Why are you still here? *'MC': I'm still imagining myself eviscerating Victor in film... *'Victor': (Exasperated Sigh) *No sooner had the words come out than I realized I had just said them right to Victor's face. *'MC': Sorry! I didn't say anything! |-|Choice 2: Don't Hold Back= *'MC': Victor! I will make you regret this! *Everyone looked at me dumbfounded. *After letting that out, I felt much more relaxed. *Well that's that... *When I was about to leave, the door of the CEO's office opened. I instinctively grew nervous. *'Victor': Goldman, here, move up the meeting with the CEO of B.S. *Victor looked at me, my face all red. *'Victor': You'll make me regret this? *I immediately propped open the door. *'MC': Give me 2 weeks, I'll give you a development plan that you would regret passing up. *Victor looked at me. He said nothing. *I stared at him boldly, thinking if I showed a bit of fear, he would walk away instantly. *His lips curved into a smile, like he was savoring the final struggle of his prey. *'Victor': One week. *'MC': Deal. *Yes! I finally get one week. *The thought made me relax, and I subconsciously loosened my hold on the door. *'MC': Ah!!!! *The door slammed my hand! ... Ouch, that hurt... *Holding back laughter, Victor opened the door. *'MC': Oww... thanks. What... what's so funny? *'Victor': To stay alive itself is the biggest challenge for you, right? *What is up with this guy? *'MC': You might be all high and mighty, but you shouldn't look down on others like this. *'MC': We'll see! *With a swelling hand, I strode proudly out of LFG. Category:Stages Category:Chapter 2: The Meet-Cute Conspiracy